memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Grant Woods
Date of death Does anyone know the date when Grant Woods actually died? This page says October 29, his IMDb page says October 31, and the Star Trek deaths page said both October 26 and October 31. I removed the extra Oct 26 death on Star Trek deaths, but if that is actually correct it should of course be restored and the Oct 31 date be removed.--Tim Thomason 21:42, 24 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Maybe he died a little bit at a time.. then again maybe not. I suggest adding a little "background note" in the article that the database here at MA hasn't confirmed the date. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 22:34, 24 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::Note about additions made by 24.7.110.173 and me in May 2005. In TrekBBS someone claiming to be the niece of Grant Woods posted the information presented on the page since then. Also the date of death (and full story to it) comes from her. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 14:56, 5 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::Hey I'm not sure if you still care about Earl Grant Titsworth but he died on October 31 at 12:10 a.m. in a motorcycle accident. ::::If I may ask, what is the source of this information? --From Andoria with Love 18:08, 29 July 2006 (UTC) :::::I am the Neice of Grant Woods. I have his memorial records from his death, all pictures from the family, all information anyone could want since I first contacted Kobi late in 2005. May I ask how you know he died at that specific time? According to the memorial record recorded by his mom, she had written November 1st, 1968 as the date of death. The funeral was held November 4th. The date you wrote as October 31st at 12:10 may be a california time, but he died in New York on November 1st, 1968. Are you by any chance his son that Nana had been searching for for as long as I can remember? If so, please contact me. The entire family has been searching for you. We would be 1st cousins. --TazLady21@comcast.net.....Please forgive if this is the wrong forum to use to find family related to Grant Woods. 11/18/2006 ::::years later If he died on October 31st at 12:10 AM California time, that would mean he died on October 31st at 3:10 AM New York time. There's still a full day to go until November 1st. However, if it was the midnight after October 31st, that means it was 12:10 AM on November 1st and someone just got the dates mixed up because it was only a few minutes past the start of another day... if any of that makes sense. Basically, if Woods lived through the entirety of October 31st and then died past midnight, then his date of death should be officially listed as November 1st. --From Andoria with Love 22:23, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Non-speaking extra The article states that he was a non-speaking extra in three episodes. Is there a source for this? I vaguely remember this is related to the TrekBBS post mentioned above, but I can't find a trace of it over there. --Myko 08:32, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Me neither. In TOS, there was a big distinction between actors and extras. Several actors who had speaking parts (and character names), like Bruce Hyde as Kevin Riley or Michael Barrier as DeSalle were hired for multiple episodes. However, neither as non-speaking background performers. Extras never (William Blackburn) or very rarely (Eddie Paskey) spoke and only the two or three guys who literally appeared in nearly every episode had character names (Hadley, Leslie). I doubt that Woods were contracted to play background extras after he had speaking roles in several episodes. -- Ltarex, 13:34 19 August 2012 (CET) ::* as a background extra ::** ::** ::** :: I've since removed these references. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 11:46, July 20, 2017 (UTC)